Veracity
by Mana6
Summary: A Post Episode to "Coda"


Title: Veracity  
  
Author: Mana  
  
Email: celine1013@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Coda...if you haven't seen it, you won't get this. Sorry ;)  
  
Pairing: J/C...sorta  
  
Rating: G (I'm so innocent teehee)  
  
Authors Notes: This is my first Voyager fic, I hope you enjoy. Please remember to feed the author. It's what keeps us going. You've heard the term "starving artist"...well...Will Work for Food. :)  
  
Veracity  
  
By Mana  
  
The coffee slipped down her throat, and she sighed in relief. This sweet nectar of life, one that she had almost given up on ever having again: and yes, she had almost given up. It was only natural, when faced with a situation as such as she had just been in. The alien presence had almost convinced her to follow him: almost being the operative word of the day.  
  
She breathed in the scent of the bitter drink once more and set it back on the table in front of her. Her quarters were clean, the lights dimmed, a few strains of soothing music dancing in the background. Popping her neck, she leaned back onto the couch she was resting upon. Her eyes slipped shut as images flowed through her mind; images of her visions earlier. They had seemed so real: too real. One that disturbed her the most flitted by and she struggled to hold onto it.   
  
Chakotay, holding her, yelling out her name in agony. It had seemed so real: too real...or was it surreal? If she had really died, if what she had seen had really happened, would he have really conducted himself in that manner? Or would he just have accepted it, not clung to her as a lover would cling to his partner? For that was what it had seemed like, as if as she perished, a part of him did as well. Sure, he had risen to the occasion and accepted the position of captain in her wake, but the twinkle in his eye had disappeared.   
  
Was this all just wishful thinking, for whatever wishful thinking could be in this matter?   
  
The door chime interrupted her thoughts and she instinctively sat up straight, calling for the door to open. The hiss of the door made way for the figure behind.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" a familiar voice asked.   
  
Kathryn smiled, "Of course not. Just caught up in my thoughts...and coffee." she lifted her cup up in the air.   
  
Chakotay chucked as he ambled in. "Uh oh...not a good pairing."  
  
She smiled and softly laughed.   
  
"Anything you wanna talk about?" He asked joining her on the couch.   
  
Sipping her coffee, she looked over the edge of her mug at him. "I was just recalling the events that happened while the alien had...invaded me."  
  
His eyes dimmed a moment, but just as fast, brightened again. "Want to share?"  
  
Resting her mug in her lap, she turned sideways onto the couch, her foot slipping beneath her knee. "A particular event actually."  
  
Chakotay mimicked her position and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"I witnessed my death."   
  
Chakotay's face fell for a moment, and Kathryn watched as his eyes closed for a moment before he faced her once more. "I know I'm not going to like this, but what happened."   
  
"Well," she began, taking another sip. "We crashed on the planet, and I was knocked out. You carried me out of the shuttle and laid me down on the ground, tried to resuscitate me, but it didn't work."  
  
Chakotay nodded, "Is that it?"  
  
She shook her head gently, "It wasn't so much that, that was upsetting, it was the events after my death...in my vision." She took a deep breath and laid a hand gently on his, which rested on the back of the sofa. "You didn't take it well to begin with."  
  
Chakotay just stared at her.  
  
"I remember you grabbing me, and holding me to you. It was like you were in agony, as if you were the one dying. It was difficult to watch."   
  
Chakotay nodded silently, his hand slipping from beneath hers, joining his other to fold in his lap.   
  
"Afterwards, you conducted yourself in the best possible manner. You were able to control the crew, and plan the funeral. But something was gone from you, a piece was missing."  
  
"There would be you know." She barely heard his words.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
He looked back up at her. "There would be..."  
  
It took a moment for the words to register. When they finally did, she countered, "Would there?"   
  
"You know there would."  
  
And she did. She did know. Looking into his eyes, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was truthful in his confession.   
  
She moved closer to him, and brought her arms up around his neck. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she felt his arms go round her waist. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, in actuality, only seconds. Regretfully, she moved back away from him slightly. His eyes shone brightly in the dim light, tears fighting to stay within the confines of his lids. She touched his cheek briefly with the back of her hand and smiled slightly. Drawing a breath, he leaned forward and touched his lips to her forehead. It was perhaps the most perfect gesture ever, especially from him. Her eyes slipped shut, and she was amazed to find herself fighting back tears as well.   
  
He drew away from her and stood up from their seats.   
  
She stood and followed him to the door. He turned back to her, stopping her from opening the door.   
  
"I would miss you, Kathryn. I don't ever want to have to go through that."  
  
She nodded and swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. Opening the door, he left without another word. As the door swished closed behind him, he barely made out her reply.   
  
"Neither do I."  
  
The End  
  
So...what ya think? 


End file.
